The Darker Side of Comfort
by waterhands20
Summary: Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it?


**Another interesting scenario that popped up. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra  
**

* * *

The night came and went. The details after their short meeting were brief before the gang decided to take justice into their own hands. This was their calling, their mission, and they made their way back to Republic city against orders from the establishment and did just that: Rid it of the many poisons infecting it from within. They were spent to the very last drop of energy, but their temporary soreness was more than worth it if it meant putting Equalist criminals behind bars. Yes, it truly was a successful first night in the never ending fight against corruption.

The conversation back home consisted of their usual banter and jokes, the highlight of the evening being how the previous Avatar's grandson, Meelo, floated on his own flatulence over their lapped hands earlier and shouted, _"Yeah let's do it!... uh, what are we doing?"_

The new team Avatar erupted with laughter in their reminiscence. New team Avatar, the name itself rung nicely in the young firebender's ears, and he suspected it sounded both homey and familiar to her, giving it was borrowed from her past life.

"That kid is truly something special." said Mako jokingly, "He should get a medallion for single-handedly having invented gas-bending." The group once again expressed their amusement with grins and chuckles, Bolin slapping his knee continuously and Asami holding on to her boyfriend's shoulder with exacerbated giggles of her own.

The young Avatar let out a few energetic snickers, rubbing the very bottom of her nose with her index finger before she finally relaxed, "He really should, I would know. I train with him and his sisters pretty much every day. Don't let his silliness fool you, the kid's got some serious airbending talent." insisted Korra.

"Well he certainly is a sweet, little thing." said Asami as she laid her cheek over her interlaced fingers. "Just like my Mako." the young heiress leaned her nose to the firebender and together they shared a cute eskimo kiss. Katara stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gag reflex, repulsed by the sight of them. Mako glared at her for a second, then pretended not to notice.

The firebender's brother wasn't ignorant to the incoming tension, and he managed to stop it in its tracks with a joke of his own, "Not as sweet as me." huffed Bolin, chest pumped out gallantly and his fists rested on his hips. The distraction worked, and they were all back to their chuckles and being cheerful again.

"And could you believe Tarrlok's arrogance after we shut down those chumps? 'Wot yu did wos ter up da citey an empeede the riil athoreteys en thur persoot uf thiis creminols.'" her voice jagged, eyes crossed and cheeks puffed as she walked with her arms stretched out in front of her like a zombie, mocking the councilmen with glee.

Once again their cackles and chuckles burst out like a cork out of a freshly shaken champagne bottle, only this time they had become short-winded.

"Oh come on, please Korra, enough, that's enough." The earthbender wheezed, still cracking up but panting heavily as he held on to his cramping gut for relief.

The chuckles and snorts died down and the group finally got serious. They had a new name and new tasks ahead of them, and tomorrow was another day. Tarrlok was probably already keeping the streets under close surveillance to prevent their meddling, and they had to figure out how to get around his cronies. However at that moment, the best thing they could do was rest and plot what they would do next.

"So, we meet up tomorrow and speak details?" asked Mako, his arm draped around the heiress' shoulders.

His brother stretched his upper limbs to the sky while his torso followed suit, "_Ahhhh_, sounds like a plan, I really need to get a few snoozes out of my first night being a team Avatar acolyte, you know?" suggested Bolin, his hands now folded behind his head.

Asami giggled softly in her hand, "For the umpteenth Bolin, you're not an acolyte. Neither of us are. I think you did a little too much research before you got here and it's messing with your judgment." pointed out Asami while she rolled her eyes sweetly.

A modest chuckle was shared between them before the group reached the crossroads of the island's summit. They were aware that the rules of Air Temple island meant serious business. The most notorious was the 'No sharing bunks with members of the opposite sex' rule; heaven forbid one should partake in anything other than meditating for global oneness in the privacy of their bedrooms. How dreadfully boring the idea was to the young firebender, who made a face thinking about it.

"We'll, I'll see you guys later, gotta keep these smooth guns well-rested and in tip-top shape for fighting crime." Bolin flexed his biceps for them to see and pawed them affectionately, "See you first thing in the morning for sparing practice, bro?" he asked Mako.

The firebender smirked, "You got it." He gave his brother a thumbs-up.

"Korra, care to accompany me back to my sleeping quarters?" asked Bolin in a playfully conceited manner, his eyelashes fluttered over his grassy green eyes as his finger gestured her to follow.

"Sure, I'll meet you down the hall in a sec." answered the young Avatar, waving as Bolin proudly marched towards the entrance to the male hall.

The young firebender watched as the Avatar whiffed deeply the smell of fresh pine and cleaning solution that wafted the barren halls, standing awkwardly next to both him and Asami. She whistled an off-key tune, and soon beamed an uncomfortable smile to the couple, her fidgety fingers giving way to her uneasiness. They looked at her rather oddly, and then they exchanged puzzled glances to one another before they kindly smiled back to her.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Korra." said Asami as she grabbed hold of her partner's arm.

She looked as if she'd been pulled down to Earth by her friend's goodbye, doing a double take on the young couple before she nodded apologetically, "O-oh, r-right. It's been a long day. Gotta get some shut-eye. So I'll…see you guys tomorrow, ok?" Her grin looked both nervous and unpleasant, as if she were trying to force it out of her. She turned from their direction and jogged towards Bolin, who was waiting for her to accompany him to his dormitory. Mako could've sworn he saw her grimace as she turned away from him.

His attention then shifted to the woman who held him firmly, a warm smile formed on his lips as they made their way towards her room down the opposite direction.

Their walk was quiet for a bit. It seemed the same, annoying silence that emitted from Korra before she left seemed to have embedded itself with them. He observed his woman from the corner of his eye as they entered the female hall; she looked to have had something on her mind, but she couldn't find the courage to spit it out.

"So Mako," Asami's emerald eyes were glued to the ground as they continued their slow pace, "I have a question, a silly one really, but something that curiously passed through my mind."

He turned his head to face her, "Oh yeah, what's that?" he asked.

Just then, he felt her hold on his arm tighten, and her gaze stolen from him as she closed her eyelids solemnly, "Hypothetically speaking, if you and I weren't together of course. Would you be with Korra instead?"

He didn't say anything at first, only stared at her suspiciously as they continued to make their way to her room, wondering what could've possibly happened that would have made her so curious about the subject. The idea made his gut wrench painfully and his brow crease.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why not?" she persisted.

"I just wouldn't see her that way." he hoped this answer was good enough.

"I'm aware of that, but you're still not giving me an answer."

He was a bit taken aback by the sudden onslaught of questions, and questions that pertained to Korra to make matters even more distressing for him. She must've really put some thought into this beforehand, which made his chest over-shock with nerves. He had to play it cool and answer her to the best of his abilities without giving too much away.

"Well, for starters, I couldn't see her in that way. She's a great gal, but she's the Avatar, and a butchy one at that." his insult on her appearance tasted bitter in his mouth, "Her attention would be completely dedicated to saving people and helping rebuild communities, which is a good thing really, only there wouldn't be time for us. And she obviously won't have children of her own, given that being the Avatar doesn't exempt you from your job so she wouldn't have time for family life. At least that's what I was led to believe. I'd probably want to have a family someday; just the idea of it not being a possibility would be too much for me, really. I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it until now."

He hated lying to her, but he couldn't bear to come clean about everything, at least not then. The young firebender watched her take in every last detail of his answer, nodding in accordance.

"I see." she sounded satisfied, but not necessarily pleased with what she heard. Her annoyance was etched on her expression, and he felt her grip on his arm loosen.

He could only wonder what it was that he said wrong. Didn't she want to know the answer? It's not like he told her that he would be with her, on the contrary, he gave her some decent explanations, so why was she so bothered by his response? He wished he remained blind to her dissatisfaction, but it was too obvious, and he didn't have the mental willpower at the moment to divert the subject elsewhere. What could he possibly say after something like that? Instead, he chose to remain silent and not cause further chafe between them.

Thankfully he didn't have dwell there long, now that they both now stood next to the door her room. There was sharp tension in the air, both of them shyly rubbing their arms and twisting their legs, flustered by some unseen force dividing them.

"I uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked bashfully.

He tried to swallow, but a big ball of anxiety had settled in his throat, and he found himself unable to jiggle it free, "Uh, sure, sure." he said in a cracked voice, trying his best to avoid visual contact with her.

"I already told everyone that I wanted some space tonight, you know, let me settle down given the recent events. You can stay…if you want."

Her suggestive tone made his cheeks blush. Alone in the bedroom, with Asami? The idea was tempting, incredibly tempting, and he felt more blood rush to his face and coat it with a crimson glow. _"Oh man, oh man, don't get a nosebleed, don't get a nosebleed…"_

"Err, I don't think that's a good idea, I'm still kind of tired." He couldn't believe he just said that.

Asami gave him a worried look, one that reflected that she knew something, or at the very least had a hunch that something fishy was going on, but was helpless to do anything about it. She didn't dispute him however, instead she laid her hand on his cheek and gave him a defeated smile.

"Ok then."

To his surprise, she didn't sound the least bit angry or agitated. Her voice was as sweet as her succulent lips, which she gently leaned and allowed him to taste as she pressed hers on his. He gladly welcomed the loving gesture as he rested his hands on her well-rounded hips. How he enjoyed her kiss; soft, tender juicy lips locked against his own as her hands lightly tread his shoulders before they gracefully crossed around his neck, now brought closer together by her affectionate lock.

He kissed her fiercely, slowly feeling an exquisitely dark sensation awakening below his abdomen with every turn and adjustment of their caress. How he wanted to take her right then and there, it felt so right at that moment to try with her, but giving what occurred the previous night back in the mansion, this wasn't the right time or the right place to even try such obscene things. A pang struck his chest as he willed himself to detach from her embrace, pressing his lips together to fight the urge to go further. She seemed surprised that he stopped them so abruptly.

"I'll catch you later?" His caress moved to either side of her face, pulling her gaze closer to his.

Her eyes glistened with moist, quivering as if it was attempting to shed tears, but only a sweet smile pulled from the corners of her lips, "Of course." Although she seemed content, there was a hint of irk in her voice, and he noticed.

The transparent look she gave him was of one that alarmed him. He quickly kissed her forehead to make amends, which she accepted without question, but what was supposed to be a reassuring nod and smile that followed was nothing but an empty smirk slightly warped with sadness. He cringed.

Thankfully she didn't notice the trouble in his demeanor, and instead walked into her bedroom alone without so much as a passing glance to him and shut the door behind her.

It was agonizing for the young firebender to see his partner this upset. This certainly wasn't the first time they were 'on the verge' and stopped, she didn't seem bothered then. What could possibly have made her this agitated out of nowhere? Suddenly, he found himself crashing back down to Earth and pinned miserably to its dirt floor by his own stupid actions.

"_Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?"_

He slapped his face so hard its snap rung throughout the empty hall. Now he knew where he went wrong with that conversation. How could he have misread her? She didn't want his disinterest in the young Avatar to have been circumstantial, but rather a choice based on his own personal feelings. Some serious cow dung he's gotten himself into.

But then again, he never said that he harbored feelings for her, and thank goodness he thought straight enough to salvage that information from slipping from his tongue. That could never happen as long as he was with Asami, ever. Just the idea of such a thing reaching her ears and the threat of losing her made his insides twist and cramp painfully.

He refused to entertain it further. Continuing his distracted pace down the hall with his hands dug in his pockets, he pondered over their most recent issue aloud.

"Come on Mako, you did nothing wrong, ok? She wouldn't have agreed anyway. You're just waiting for the perfect time to be with her, and you don't want to give her the impression that you're taking advantage of her at such a vulnerable time. As of the last night she's lost the only family she had left; the last thing you want to do is look like a creep _oof_!-"

He found his low-voiced rant abruptly interrupted as he collided with the solid figure of a person in front of him, who reacted similarly to him as they both wobbled simultaneous before they regained their footing.

The individual brushed dust from their arms, "Fancy meeting you here, so tell me, why is it that you're avoiding looking like a creep?"

The voice of the young Avatar startled him immensely, and he found himself struggling to regain his composure. His lip curled as he stared at her with apprehension, "What are you talking about? I didn't say that." he scoffed, and silently hoped that Korra second-guessed what she heard.

But she crossed her arms and laughed, pushing her hips casually to the side as she tilted her head with a cocky smile. "Don't play dumb, Mako. I heard you say you didn't want to look like a creep. Why?"

The firebender gently pressed the bridge of his nose as he shut his vision away from her, annoyed, "Why do you care, anyway?" he growled, "Look, I honestly don't want to talk to you about it, ok? This isn't exactly your department of expertise." he didn't mean to ridicule her, but he was too late to stop himself.

She sneered, her lips contorted into a high pout coupled with a raised eyebrow. The comment seemed to have touched a nerve, "I bet I'd know a lot more than you think." she retaliated with a thumb to her chest and hand on her waist.

"Yeah, whatever." He flicked his hand casually at her. The cold demeanor that sometimes exudes from him had made its appearance, and the young Avatar was quick to get a clue.

"Yeah? Whatever yourself. Good luck with your 'little dilemma'." she mocked with bent index and middle fingers before she stuck her tongue out at him and marched down the hall.

His arms crossed and his brow creased with a scowl, he did his best to avoid watching her disappear from his view, but couldn't pry the memory of her sticking his tongue out of him. There was something awfully appealing about it, and he quickly found himself wondering about its taste, how it would feel on his neck, or on other places. He immediately shook the thought out of his head.

"Oh, no no no. Mako, get these thoughts out of your head. Now." he scowled to himself before he continued on to the male dormitories.

* * *

The air was comfortingly warm outside, leaving the air inside the dark room stuffy. After he shut the door behind him, he took off his shirt and shoes and discarded them to the side of the room, but left on his beloved scarf. He never took that thing off unless absolutely necessary. With a flick of his finger, the candles in his room awoke to flame and illuminated everything in its path, casting long dark shadows to the areas it couldn't touch. The room was simple and a bit dingy, harboring just a dresser, a few lamps, and a wooden-rimmed bed. A window with a plain cross border overlooked the sparring grounds. It was standard enough to survive in, and he would never complain.

Stopping for a moment, he reminisced of his passionate kiss with Asami, and how he wished he entered the bedroom with her. Why oh why didn't he just say yes? He would have been there at that very moment had he done just that. But he felt that the comfort she needed mixed with crave his body urged to satisfy would have potentially spelled disaster for their relationship had he accompanied her. There was a huge chance that despite what Asami said she wanted, deep inside she really wished to stay away and let her wallow in self-pity over the lie that her life had become. He couldn't really read her body language, so what he did was for the best, but the reality of having blown her off once again still depressed him, so he quietly repeated his nocturnal routine for distraction while he rummaged the desolate drawer on the wall for a clean pair of underwear.

"Hahh, ok. Bath, shave, brush teeth, and bedtime. Bath, shave, brush teeth and bedtime, brush…"

But be found himself unable to concentrate even on his customary evening tasks. His instincts were begging him for go forth and be rebellious, and the build-up had become nearly unbearable. It's been so long since he's had satisfaction, and being exposed to such a beautiful woman as Asami on a daily basis while refusing to bed her has made a more tedious task out of what should've been a simple practice of self-control. He would've taken her to his quarters long ago if she was any other girl, but she was special, and he didn't want to potentially ruin their relationship by moving too quickly.

"_When you're ready, Asami."_

Yet out of nowhere, he found that his mind was no longer near her, but rather had deviated into the more obscure areas of his mind, a forbidden area where his deepest, darkest desires rested, having awakened and diverted his insatiable appetite towards the woman with ebony skin and mesmerizing blue eyes. Since the day they met there had been a battle of wills waging forth within him. Beneath his exterior, something has been fighting to obtain her attention, but his mind has been keeping the very image of her at bay for the longest time…until now. She had now broken free from its bonds, and was slowly making her way to his awareness in all of her naked glory, a devious smile carved on her lips as she called for him.

"_No…I can't be with you, Korra."_

Sweat had accumulated on his brow, and the idea of the young Avatar completely exposed in front of him was rushing blood in between his thighs and commanding what it hid to swell and constrict in his trousers. He crouched over the dresser and held onto the edge tight for dear life, breathing hard with heavy lidded eyes as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror in front of him. A light coat of perspiration seeped from the pores of his fair skin, and there was a maniacal look coming from the man staring back at him.

"_That's it. I can't take this anymore."_

Wearing nothing but his trousers and scarf, he found himself absentmindedly grabbing the handle to the door and swinging it open before he made a mad dash down the hall, violently slamming the door behind him while his bare feet collided with the dusty, wooden floor. His mind called out to Asami, his vulnerability yelled for her, but his feet had begun to move elsewhere as if having acquired a mind all of their own.

As quickly as he left his room, he found himself in front of another in the opposite sleeping quarters. The door was closed shut with a 'do not disturb' sign on the knob. But he didn't care. He knocked frantically anyway, but silently enough not to disturb the surrounding rooms. There was a rabid look in his eyes, and his clenched teeth only visually added to his desperation.

Then the door opened.

The young Avatar stepped out wearing her signature long pants and a loose T-Shirt. She rubbed the exhaustion out of her weepy eyes, her hair a complete and tangled mess.

"_Mmmniahh, Mako? Is that you?"_

The firebender suddenly froze and realized what he was doing; now questioning what possessed him to muster the courage to knock on her door in these late hours. He restlessly massaged his neck, looking both left and right as if there were ghosts surrounding him as he paced around the entrance to her quarters. He was ready to apologize for disturbing her before he would make his way back to his room, but instead decided to do the unthinkable before he launched himself towards her, grabbing her forcefully from the waist as he pressed her closer to him.

He read her shock at that very moment, just as she was reading him. The feel of her body on his made him growl seductively, each one gradually increased like an animal in heat as he further narrowed the space between them, and he was finding it more difficult to restrain the ideas he had in mind. Did he love her? The question was irrelevant. All he knew was that he wanted her at that very moment and he was determined to have her. But she fought him, not so desperately, just enough of a push to broaden the gap once again as she analyzed him from top to bottom.

He waited impatiently for her consent, his hunger now reflecting in his darkened ember eyes. A few moments passed and she still said nothing. Suddenly her petrified gaze softened and dimmed, beckoning his want. Her fingers grazed his arms as his hands traveled to the small of her back, their heavy gazes still locked while their lips barely brushed closer and closer against each other before finally, they locked.

It was as if something snapped within them, because as soon as their kisses met, they grabbed and caressed each other wildly like addicts crave for the object of their obsession. His hands explored every fine and delicate curve on her body, while her fingers ventured curiously into every tone and crease on his chest. Her soft touch made him shiver and groan within their erratic kiss, having led his left hand to land on her mangled tresses and dig his fingers within them, while his other hand gripped her bottom hard, forcing her to moan in the midst of their enduring kiss.

Eyes black and raw, he focused on her hungrily, wanting to savor every bit of her taste. He picked her up and straddled her as he brought her to the bed. The mattress creaking beneath their combined weight, his hands found the ties to her clothes and undid them swiftly as he nibbled on her neck; eager to get underneath the exterior he was forced to look at every second of every day. He waited for her to object. To his delight he heard nothing. The last tie came undone, and his shaky fingers gripped the slacks of her clothes, stripping her of their cover and leaving her completely vulnerable to him.

Immaculate wasn't even the word to describe the woman that lay before him. Her untamed hair, her dark skin, everything was flawless. Her body curved in all the right places, why she chose to hide her beauty beneath baggy clothing would forever remain an enigma to him. He inhaled her scent, man oh man was it intoxicating, and he found himself being drawn to its source.

Having kneeled before her, the firebender spread the young Avatar's legs and pulled her thighs towards him. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris, watching her whimper pleasantly as she arched her neck with every oral massage he gave her. Her hands found his dark hair and teased it as she bit her lip, relishing the feel of his tongue ardently delving in her. Slowly and painfully he made his way up past her womanhood, onto her stomach and between the crease that divided her round breasts until finally, his mouth found hers.

He kissed her ferociously, grinding himself over her so that she can feel how badly he wanted her. The Avatar's moans gave away her satisfaction, fueling him to go further. Their lips parted and they gazed at one another heatedly. He then looked below her. He almost couldn't believe how sweet she was, and her juices only kept flowing, inviting him to enter and feel her goodness. He wanted severely to feel her mouth around his length, but his body was screaming for hers, and he couldn't ignore its call.

He didn't wait another second. He immediately pulled his pants and drawers down and tossed them away to reveal his manhood protruding from his sinewy figure, elongated and aching to become one with her.

He watched her stare with thirst for his lengthy member; jaw slacked and eyes dimmed. She was just as desperate to have him as he was to her, it was beyond obvious. Massaging his throbbing length, he positioned himself on top of her and passionately gazed into her etheric pools of blue. She looked apprehensive, prompting the firebender to caress her face with comfort.

"_Give yourself to me…"_

As quickly as he whispered those words, he pushed, causing the Avatar to yell out and whimper. The exhilaration of her feel and the sound of her caused him to groan with ache. He watched her cringe with pain and eyes fill with glisten, but ignored her discomfort as her expression begged for more of him. Despite her fingers pressing into his skin, he knew she wanted this just as much as he did, and he wasn't going to let such a little thing as pain get in the way of this moment.

His pace gradually increased, her sex tight and savoring, but it wasn't enough to initiate what he knew he could give her. Each thrust was as shallow and careful as the last until finally, he couldn't take any more of the slow torture. Having had enough of this sluggish pace, he hastily pulled out of her and turned her over by her hips. She obliged without question as she bent over the bed. Her back contoured like an hourglass with her knees angled and spread that way, and the sight of her threatened to drive him near the edge.

Not a moment to spare, the firebender repositioned himself behind the Avatar and entered. He fervently pumped himself into her, so enthralled by the intense sensation that he almost missed her plead.

"_Mmmmnahhh…slap me, Mako."_

Without hesitation, he lifted his palm to his ear and slapped her bottom, mesmerized by the vibrations rippling through the supple skin of her cheeks as his hand made contact. He smirked wickedly as she moaned for more of his amorous discipline, amused and pleased to hear her crave it as his hand continued to lift and descend.

Her twisted sense of pleasure encouraged him to kick it up a notch, now having unraveled his red scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her own, careful not to choke her too hard as he gently pulled her to his direction. Strands of her hair stuck on her sweat-slick face, adding to her erotic beauty. He loved her this way. His free hand then grazed her arm before it made its way to cup her breast, now bent towards her left ear as he proceeded to take her vigorously, his warm breath sending shivers down her neck.

"_Does this feel good, Korra? Huh? Does it?"_ He hissed darkly in between his heavy pants, _"You 'bet' you know more than I think? Well here's your chance to show me. Would you like that? Or would you care for me to show YOU instead?"_ He grunted angrily with clenched teeth as he immersed himself farther in her femininity.

The room had become heavy with their combined heat. His passion was driving him wild with power. She was just so damn perfect in every particular way, and the sight of her erotically surrendered beneath him and accepting his love was pulling him to the raw source of his carnal instincts, plummeting deeper and deeper into her depths until finally, he reached her limit.

She called for him as he pushed against her end, her groans entrancing him to the point that he felt completely dumb at the mercy of her love. His eyes rolled back before they shut and his jaw loosened from its hold, pulling his scarf a bit further back as he gripped her firmer and closer. Her groans had become gasps, enthusiastically accepting his continuously fierce thrusts. He felt himself reaching his limit quickly, his grunts became louder, thrusting harder and harder and feeling himself on the brink before his body tensed violently.

"_Korra…" _

A heavy grunt left his lips before his knees buckled from the intensity. Drops of sweat gliding down his glimmering face and chest, he pressed himself so ferociously into her she was forced to cry out with extreme pleasure as he released himself within her. He felt as her inner walls contracted in response, and she suddenly collapsed from the intense impact of his peak. His warmth flowed out of her in rivers of milk.

He lay on top of her curved back for a few moments while she clutched the bed sheets underneath, both silently allowing their bodies to recover from their moment. Now composed, he rose and retrieved his pants, which he saw was tossed on top of a shattered metal lantern which now laid on the ground. He must've not realized he did that earlier. As he put them on, his peripherals revealed how she struggled to rise, but was able to gather the strength to sit up on the bed, holding her sheet over her nudity.

He refused to look at her out of fear of what he would mindlessly do next, so he decided to make his response as brief as possible.

"_We can't speak of this…ever."_ he looked scorned.

Her eyes shut solemnly as she combed her hair back with her fingers, _"I know."_

There was nothing left to be said between them as Mako pulled his scarf from her neck and gave her one last glance. Yet he looked as if he desperately wanted to tell her something, but was too prideful and embarrassed that his brief stare could barely lock with hers. He walked out so fast; it didn't hit him that he was out of her room until he was standing midway down the hall.

He stood in the crossroad between dormitories, half naked as the cool breeze soothed his heated skin while he tried to wrap his head around what just happened, and why the hell he allowed it in the first place. To his dismay, he found himself doubting many things, including his relationship with the beautiful, intelligent Asami.

"_Is this what I really want?"_

He walked back quietly as he returned his beloved red scarf to its rightful place around his neck, contemplating the many questions flooding his mind. Asami is his true dream girl, a beautiful woman who can fight, loving, caring and safe. Someone he could depend on. But Korra. Man oh man was she a bag full of surprises. Unpredictable, rough around the edges and as feminine as a foul-mouthed sailor; not to mention having to oblige to an endless schedule filled with responsibilities. Not exactly a girl you'd bring home to your mother. Both of these girls peaked his interest, yet only one claimed his heart, but his judgment was so clouded that he just couldn't figure out who it was.

"_Uuuugh, my mind's playing tricks on me, I'm going to bed."_

And he did so, simultaneously making the decision he made after the previous kiss he shared with Korra back in Republic City. He would keep this night on the hush from his girlfriend and save her the grief. Once again he found himself keeping the image of his beloved Asami close to mind, while he struggled to withhold the memory of his encounter with the Avatar and keep it as far away from his mind as he possibly could.

* * *

**Mako is a very, very confused little boy who needs to sort his feelings out fast before his head explodes. I find him to be one of the most intriguing characters by far next to Amon, and I'm glad the creators didn't go the 'one true love' route with him and Korra. I believe love is something that grows and is worked to become just that: love. Kudos Mike and Bryan!**

**Synopsis quote credited to the original creators of Maroon 5.  
**


End file.
